The present invention pertains to a novel table suitable to be used as an animal training aid. Tables, platforms, and pedestals are well known to be effective animal training aids. Such tables are commonplace in dog obstacle courses and have also commonly been used by lion tamers. The tables are generally used to teach the animal to stay in a confined area which demands a fair amount of focus on the part of the animal. The table provides a natural boundary defining an area in which the animal is to be trained to be confined within.
The most common use for such a platform today is for training dogs. However, it should be evident from this disclosure that such a platform can be used for a variety of purposes. These purposes can include training animals for obstacle courses, hunting, police work, border inspections, or for everyday activity such as bringing a dog to a dog park.
Although such platforms have been in use for hundreds of years, there are few commercially available examples. Tables that are available are generally used to train dogs for regulated obstacle courses. These tables are regulated to a set, relatively large size and are relatively heavy. They are therefore difficult to transport, especially by hand. Additionally, most of these tables are configured to one set height. The few that are adjustable in height have a limited range of adjustability. Therefore, these tables are rarely used outside the specific purpose of training dogs for regulated obstacle courses. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.